


The Artist's Family

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: The Artist [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Kids, Cute Scorpius Malfoy, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Meet the Family, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco wouldn't ask for anything more in his life but maybe the unexpected ray of sunshine was something he didn't know about but needed. <3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Artist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	The Artist's Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_fanfictions/gifts).



> Remus and Sirius are both alive and Teddy lives with them and Harry and Draco visits them in the weekends. <3

Draco seriously hadn't thought his life could've gotten any better. He felt he had literally gotten everything he had ever asked for. Everytime he saw Harry's smile he remembered they are going to be together forever now and that made his heart skip a beat. 

And ever since he started an art club in Hogwarts which he visited twice a week, he felt his heart fill with joy. And maybe it was spending the times with the kids or watching the way their face lit up with joy whenever he drew something made him want to have a child. 

When after a lot of consideration he told it to Harry, he fell in love with him again seeing the way his husband's face had lit up. And after a lot of talks with the healer and their friends and family, Draco had decided to carry the baby. 

It was hard, is an understatement. His respect for women had increased further because he couldn't believe it was that difficult. The cramps, the mood swings, the hormones and everything was hectic. And the way he made Harry run around made him even more emotional. 

But it was definitely worth it when he held his small cutie. He liked just like him but had the beautiful green eyes. And when he opened them, it looked like shimmering emeralds. And the way his small hand was wrapped around Harry's fingers made tears spill from his eyes(he blamed it on the hormones though it wasn't that). And ever since then his life brightened up with his little ray of sunshine. 

He loved the little moments he had with his family. Sometimes when he would be painting something while Harry took care of Scorpius, he would soon find the blond prince waddling through his door looking for 'Dada'. And then Draco would lift him up in his lap, sit in front a 'his' canvas and dip a brush in the paint he pointed at and then hand it over to him. Draco had kept that canvas for Scorpius. So that whenever he wanted to paint something, he could splash the paint on that. And once he grew up, he would show Scorpius how big of a painter he was. And when Harry would soon come in the room with a worried look which turned into a smile when he looked at them he would simply smile and tell him to come closer so that he could watch their son paint. 

Sometimes it would be tough. In the beginning Scorpius would've to be carried in his or Harry's lap, all around the house while being sang to before he fell asleep. And when they would out him in his room and go back to theirs he would wake up in two hours and then refuse to go back to sleep. It was getting so hectic one day that Draco had brought him to their room. And as soon as he was kept between him and Harry, his red swollen lips stopped wobbling and his face started cooling down. And within a few minutes he was asleep. 

And so he and Harry had came up with a plan. One of them would carry their little angel and sing the lullabies and then put him to sleep. And then when he woke up crying the other one would go and bring him to their room. And sometimes when their angel was too tired, he would sleep through the night. And when he needed sometime alone with Harry, little Scorp would visit Aunt Mione's or Aunt Pansy's house. 

He didn't think Scorpius was a fussy baby. They just had to find food that suited his palette so that he doesn't throws it around the house. It had been a adventure really. Every food item they had tried was still sent hurling around the kitchen and Draco had honestly lost hope and thought their son would only drink milk. He had even thrown Molly's food away! So one day when he was eating a apple in front of his son and he had reached out crying "Dadwa" Draco had let him take a small bit which he took giggling. And the Draco waited for the launch. But it never came. Instead their son was giggling and asking for more. And ever since then a proud smile would appear on his face whenever he feed his sunshine apples, be it apple stew or apple tart. (It was not surprising when in the future Scorpius liked eating Treacle tarts.) 

And one day he had decided to make a painting of their little family. But it was seriously difficult to make Scorpius stand still or painting himself. But then he had got an idea. 

With help from Hermione, they had been able to call in Dean who had helped them take a family photo. They had all dressed up and tried to stand still in front of the camera but Scorpius had continued blowing raspberries. 

Nevertheless the picture had turned out perfect. Dean had charmed it so it would move. And it showing Draco carrying Scorpius with Harry's hand on Draco's waist. And when Scorpius blew the raspberry Draco shook his head and placed a finger on Scorpius's lip while Harry started laughing.There were other pictures but this one was his favourite. He could continue staring at it for hours, because it was his precious family. And it was that picture he used as reference for his painting. 

It took him months to paint it and he didn't show it to anyone until he was done. Everytime he thought of how they would look his brain would be flooded by their smiles. He remembered all their sweetest memories while he painted it and when he was done he had a soft smile on his face. 

When he revealed it to Harry and Scorpius first, he heard a burst of giggling and he felt Harry's strong arms pulling him into a hug. He kept on whispering 'I love you're which made Draoc's heart melt and he tightened his arms around him. Until there was a sound of protest between them and when they parted Draco had a grinning Scorpius clinging from him. At that sight Harry started laughing before he pulled him in for a sweet kiss. 

"Dragon? "  
"Yes love. "  
"Can I carry the next one? "  
"I... What.. I YES LOVE ABSOLUTELY! "  
And Scorpius had to visit Aunt Mione's home for the night.<3


End file.
